halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:If They Came to Hear Me Beg
Untitled This is a most frustrating achievement to trigger. Several times I have assassinated the Elite following a cliff jump onto its back but still failed to trigger the achievement. So my technique, if I may call it that, is to start the Pillars of Autumn mission and do this: #spot the tango from the cliff #wait from Emile to go into his spiel regarding the campaign #when Emile utters "Pillars of Autumn" I start my sprint (e.g., tap the right button) #at cliff's edge jump (e.g., hold the A button) to extend the leap in order to reach the tango #disable the sprint (e.g., again, tap the right button) as I begin my drop #assuming my spot was successful and I land upon the tango, execute an assassination That last item, of course, is the heart of the challenge. Most times I miss. Yet there are occasions where I hit the target without dying and successfully assassinate the Elite but no joy as far as being awarded the achievement. I have seen two Youtube videos (rabidkitty4 and the achievement hunters) and it appears I am following there suggestions. So what gives? I know it is designed to be a challenge but It should not be as hard as it is. Thanks in advance to anyone who can offer a solution to my dilemma. : I've only tried the achievment a few times, but it doesn't look easy. What I would try to do is assasinate an Elite Ranger by jumping on top of him while he is in flight. Also, please sign your posts with four ~ symbols. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 14:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) UGH, I have the EXACT same problem. No matter how many times I kill that Elite (and yeah, it's definitely a jump that will kill you based on the number of times I fail), it won't give me the achievement. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 19:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I can't even count how many times I tried before I managed to get it. You can't touch the Elite or the ground before the animation starts, otherwise it won't count as a lethal fall. It seems that it doesn't always give the achievement even if you seem to do everything right. Nevertheless, you just need to keep trying over and over again. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : :I was at this achievement for about 40 minutes before i finally landed it, and I can say it is definitely a doozy... If you're playing co-op, you can have your friend stay at the top of the cliff to respawn you, because the Elite and Grunts don't seem to mind the sudden rainstorm of Spartan corpses falling down on them, so you can keep trying. Emile is the problem here, because as he descends down the hill, he eventually gets your tango's attention, causing him to seek cover behind the truck, way out of your jump range, forcing you to load from the checkpoint. You need to sprint at the beginning of the level, as fast as you can to the checkpoint you get looking over the edge of the cliff, to get yourself as much "Emile time" as possible. When you see the checkpoint come up, take a note of where the Elite is standing. He'll be there every time you revert to your checkpoint, but he can choose to walk in a different direction. He's got 3 spots he likes to pause at that are fairly close, and well within sprint-jumping range, so you can concentrate more on the line-up than on the jump distance. Other than that, all I can say is keep trying, trying, trying... dying, dying, dying.... and you'll eventually get it! KRZYBCH 19:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Alterative method? I got this on the 4th level (I think.Its the one where you go on a recon mission with Jun) I don't really know how to describe where or how I did it but I know that the fall wouldn't have been fatal,plus I got it on the first try.I can get a video if anyone wants to see it. X Aikou x 07:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC)